


Roommates

by jaalismyhusband



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smut, Stalking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaalismyhusband/pseuds/jaalismyhusband
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Jason (omc)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

_Can there be a friendship between a man and a woman, without one falling for another?_ The question hasn’t failed to leave her mind lately. She tried not to fall for him. But well, how couldn’t she?

Bucky was everything she ever wanted in a guy. Sure, he looked great - a bit of an understatement, to be honest. Long dark hair framing his chiselled face adorned with a stubble. Piercing blue eyes that held the dark secrets of his fragile soul. Just thinking about his heavenly sculpted body made her cheeks flush with red. But it was the way he smiled that pulled her under. She loved to make him laugh and see his face brighten. To wipe that frown off of his beautiful face. How could she not after all that he has been through? Sometimes she just wanted to hold him and let him know that he can finally be himself. She wanted him to bloom.

But he didn’t feel the same about her. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as a realization came to her. Pain in her chest exceeding limits of her frail heart, making her silently cry in her bedroom once again. She was desperate at this point. Deciding to bury her feelings deep within her soul, she put on her big girl pants and was determined to forget. Just for one night.

“Hey, Y/N, the dinner is ready.”

Startled by Bucky’s sudden invasion of her room, she quickly dried her tears.

“Are you ok, doll?” A bitter smile crawled on her face and she nodded her head as an answer. Bucky often called her a variety of pet names. _Doll, doll face, kitten, baby girl, sweetheart_ and many more. They never failed to make her heart skip a beat. But as of late, she has grown to resent them. She hated how they made her feel. How they made her fall in love with Bucky more each time he called her by those stupid pet names. She was upset with herself, feeling like some untouched teenage girl again.

“Well then, come with me. The dinner’s getting cold.”

Bucky hurried out of the room. He couldn’t stand seeing her like this. Y/N had never cried in front of him before. She looked almost broken, not like her strong stable every day self. _Oh no, was she putting up a mask around him?_ He hated to think that she wasn’t comfortable sharing what’s on her mind with him. He longed to take her in his arms and hold her, make her feel safe.

And yet, he couldn’t. She obviously didn’t feel the same about him. And Bucky didn’t blame her. He was too shy to make a move. Scared of what her answer may be. Afraid to ruin the great friendship that has been developing between them. Sometimes he could swear she felt it too. The feather-like touches, longing stares, bones crushing hugs she’d give him, after he’s been away for missions. He felt sparks of hope flutter in his chest every time and still, it wasn’t enough of a sign for him to act on his feelings. It didn’t matter anyway. Bucky was sure she wasn’t interested in dating a broken man like himself. As much as he and his therapist worked on his selflove, deep down he knew he would never be worthy of the cheerful girl, that brought so much light to his darkness.

There was only one person allowed to get a peak of his true self. His best friend Steve. No other Avenger, nor his therapist were able to make him drop his guard. But not Y/N. She saw right through his tough act and built up walls. She wasn’t afraid of him and didn’t treat him like an unstable volcano in a human form.

_“How is it, that you’re not scared of me?” Bucky asked. Puzzled expression on his face made him look like a lost puppy. Y/N giggled at him._

_“How could I be scared? In my eyes, you’re just a gentle giant who needs some love.” She proclaimed, giving him a warm smile. Bucky was dumbstruck. No one has ever considered that he had feelings too. She made him feel human. Almost normal._

_At that moment he knew, he was in love._

Bucky smiled at that memory. He joined the rest of the team for dinner, anxiously waiting for Y/N to arrive. Finally, she made her way to the kitchen, but instead of sitting down next to him, she just stopped to say she wouldn’t be joining them and left. Bucky flinched a bit as she shut the front door. Others may have not noticed, but he didn’t miss her poorly hidden bloodshot eyes and overall sadness of her slumped shoulders.

Sudden flow of courage filled his body. Decision to ask her out surprised him but simultaneously made him burn with anticipation. He decided to ignore the voices in his head telling him how he’s not good enough. He wanted her to be content and safe. He was willing to do whatever it takes, to ensure her happiness. She cared so much for everyone around her, now it was time for Bucky to show her, that someone cared back.

Y/N felt horrible for storming out like that. She saw Bucky’s worried expression over the kitchen table. But how could she talk to him, if he’s the reason behind her pain?

With the winter coming, the days were getting shorter. Her legs were on auto-mode, as she let herself be carried away wherever they would take her. November air was freezing her little body as she clung to her leather jacket. Deciding to warm herself up and keeping that promise of forgetting from earlier, she made her way to a nearby bar.

Ordering a drink, she instantly downed it. Bittersweet liquor burned her throat but soon she felt the warmth spreading through her chest. Motioning to bartender, she ordered another glass. Never been keen on the whole drinking experience, Y/N found herself tipsy after just a few sips.

Y/N had never understood why people fancied getting drunk. She didn’t like the taste, nor smell of most alcoholic beverages and she was afraid of all the possibilities of making a fool of herself once drunk. But the truth was, she felt like a fool when she was sober, so what else could she do. Alcohol provided her much needed lethargy. She realized she’s not going to find the answers for her questions at the bottom of the bottle, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

“Rough day?” Y/N turned her head, to see where the voice was coming from. On the barstool next to her sat a guy, offering her another drink. If she was sober, she wouldn’t have accepted the glass with brown liquid in it. She didn’t know the guy, let alone trust him with her drinks. But again, she was drunk. Grabbing the glass from the stranger, she gulped it down her throat and gave him a smile in return.

“I’m Jason.” The man extended his arm in a greeting gesture. Accepting his handshake, she spoke softly.

“I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you, Jason.” Seems like the alcohol held the answers after all.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, I think I’m going to head home,” Y/N spoke, trying to stand up, but quickly sitting down again. Sudden movements caused dizziness and a rush of nausea.

“Woah, I can’t let you go alone. It’s not safe.”

She tried to tell him that she’s ok, but Jason was having none of it, as her body betrayed her, swaying a little bit on her wobbly feet.

“It’s not safe. Come on.” Jason grabbed her by the arm and made their way out of the bar. Y/N was glad that he was decent enough to get her home safely. Maybe it was too soon, but she felt good around him. He was funny, definitely handsome and made her feel wanted, by the way he looked at her. He was nothing like Bucky, but she challenged herself not to compare the two men. If she truly wanted to bury her feelings for Bucky, maybe Jason had the means to help her. God, she just wanted to forget about her perfect roommate.

“What are you thinking about?” Jason asked out of the blue. They were nearing the Stark Tower, where she and other Avengers resided. It was rather late. Cold night left Y/N shivering. When Jason noticed, he immediately lent her his jacket. He was doing and saying all the right things so far.

“Nothing, just can’t wait to get a good amount of sleep.” She answered as they stood before the front door.

“You’re leaving me that easily?” Jason faked a hurt expression, making Y/N laugh. She thanked him for the lovely evening and gave him his jacket back. They exchanged numbers and said their farewells. Y/N felt happy. She was done chasing someone, who didn’t reciprocate feelings back.

Still smiling, she took the elevator up to her and Bucky’s floor. Tip-toeing, she made her way through empty halls, trying not to wake him, as she returned from her night out. The walk home helped her to sober up a little, with cold air rushing to her nose. Nevertheless, the effects of alcohol lingered.

“Had fun?” A cold tone of Bucky’s voice made her gasp. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him, sprawled out on the sofa, changing the channels mindlessly. Deciding to join him, she sat next to him.

“Yeah, I needed to clear my head.” Bucky’s gaze was transfixed on the screen. Y/N couldn’t help herself and admire his side profile. The way he clenched his jaw had her pressing her thighs together. He moved his focus from the screen, catching Y/N staring. Avoiding his knowing gaze, she broke the eye contact.

“Were you safe?” he said in a much softer tone now.

“Yes! You don’t have to worry so much. I actually met this guy and we talked the whole time. He even walked me home.” _Ouch_ , Bucky wasn’t pleased with the pain forming in his chest after her statement. He scolded himself internally for being unreasonably jealous. Y/N was a single woman and he had his chance. But he didn’t take it and now he needs to deal with the consequences.

“I’m happy for you.” Bucky tried to give a genuine smile, although Y/N noticed, that it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Right,” she sighed. “I’m going to bed. See you later?”

“Sure.” Bucky mumbled, as his focus was back on the TV. He looked over his shoulder for the last time, to make sure he was alone. Exhaling the held in air, he leaned forward, pulling on his hair. He wasn’t expecting the uneasy feeling crawling on the surface. Not in a mood for sleep, Bucky decided to get out of the house. Knowing that she was in her bedroom just a few doors apart from him made the air thick, almost suffocating.

Over the next weeks, Y/N was hanging out with Jason more and more often. Nevertheless, she missed Bucky. They grew distant after their midnight talk.

“Hey, want to watch a movie later?” Y/N asked full of hope. It’s been a while since they got to hang out alone. With her new relationship, she didn’t have much free time left for Bucky. To be fair, he didn’t make it easy for her either, constantly telling her off.

“Nah, I have work to do.” Their conversations repeated in a similar fashion. One came up with an idea and the other turned it down, for whatever reason. He always had a mission to accomplish and she had already made plans with Jason. The never-ending story. They didn’t even talk to each other like they used to.

Bucky missed her terribly. He missed her laugh, her face, her scent. He was alone again, with her on a date with Jason. Bucky despised him. He didn’t know him personally, but the fact that another man worked up the courage to take Y/N out embarrassed him. Although, the worst part was, that the offer was accepted.

He punished himself with thoughts of Y/N. If only he had said something. She would have been in his arms right now. And he would show her precisely, how much she meant to him. He knew he would treat her better. She was driving him insane with her skimpy outfits around the house and all the little innocent touches. The way she gasped his name, when he startled her. She must have known what she was doing to him, bending over every surface in front of him. The images of her rounded ass filled his mind.

Shaking his head, he stood from the couch and made his way to the bathroom to take a cold shower. On his way, he noticed the door to her bedroom was left open, inviting him in. Bucky cautiously pushed the door to reveal her bedroom fully. He has been here before, obviously familiar with the space and yet, something felt different. He wasn’t supposed to be here this time. Y/N didn’t let him in. He was invading her privacy.

Thoughts in his mind were quickly fogged up, as he stepped forward, inhaling her scent. He made his way around her room, remembering it like it was the first time. Fingertips tracing the discarded clothes on her chair, he picked up her half-folded hoodie. Burying his face in it, he straightened it out, noticing more of the clothing falling off on the carpeted floor. Putting the hoodie back, he bent to pick up some socks, t-shirt, jeans and black lacy underwear.

The undergarments piqued his interest, the other clothes long forgotten as he sat on her bed with the skimpy piece of fabric in his hands. Examining the bra and the panties, he felt his jeans tighten around his groin. He was already half-hard from thinking about her. Discovering the lacy underwear had him sporting a full hard-on.

He started palming himself through the dense fabric and soon it wasn’t enough. Pulling his twitching cock out of his pants, he spat on his right hand. Imagining it was her mouth wrapping around his leaking tip, he sniffed on her panties. Letting out low growls, he sped up his pace. A wicked idea came up to him. He wrapped the lacy panties around his right palm and brought it back to his throbbing cock. What he was doing was wrong, but felt _oh_ , so good. He felt he was close, as his cock started twitching in his dressed-up hand more often. Bulging veins were rubbing on lace and soon enough he finished, shooting white ribbons of cum all over him. Cleaning himself with her lace panties, he smeared his cum, working it into the fabric to hide the evidence of his little adventure. What he did was sick, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. From now on, Bucky masturbated in her room regularly.


	3. Chapter 3

Days, weeks, _hell, months_ went by and Y/N still couldn’t bring herself to forget about Bucky. No matter what Jason did or said, it was Bucky who she fantasized about late at night. She and Jason were together for a while now, but they haven’t got far, beside a messy make-out. Jason said he would wait, no matter how long she takes. Nevertheless, something about him trying to insinuate sex very often, left her doubting his previous statement. She didn’t want to feel pressured to be intimate with someone, and that’s exactly what she told him. The reaction he gave her left her in shock and on the verge of crying.

“What’s your problem?!” he shouted out of nowhere. Y/N flinched at the sound of his booming voice in his small apartment. He was raging.

“I don’t understand. What do you mean?” She tried to sound more confident, but her voice was shaky with fear.

“You know exactly what I mean! Why don’t we ever have sex? What’s holding you back so much? Unlike you, I try to make things happen!” Jason confessed.

“Excuse me? I am trying!” she got defensive.

“Are you now? Well, let’s see if you mean it.” A mischievous grin plastered on his face and she knew that meant trouble. She started to back away from him. Eyes opened wide and filled with tears.

“Come here, you little bitch. That’s all you’re good for anyway!” He tried to grab her, but she couldn’t let that happen. Everything was a blur from then. She bit, kicked and punched – mostly air though. Thankfully, she shimmied out from under him after a successful hit. Running straight for the door, she never looked back.

When she was in the safe distance from him and sure, that she wasn’t being chased, she broke down in tears. Sliding down the wall in the dark alleyway, she let all that pent-up frustration flow out of her in form of tears. Why would he do that to her? She was blinded by the want for their relationship to work so much, that she didn’t notice the obvious red flags.

After some time, her eyelids got heavy. Exhaustion from the sudden rush of adrenaline struck her all at once. She stood up and began walking back to the Stark Tower. Thankfully, she wasn’t far. As she got home, it was already late night.

Bucky was waiting for her to come back, as every other night. Even if he didn’t admit it, he was worried sick about her. Nevertheless, he shrugged all the comments she ever made with a simple _I couldn’t sleep._

Ding of the elevator doors alerted Bucky of her arrival. Her footsteps were heavy, as she made her way through the room seeking comfort of her bed.

“Y/N!” She flinched at his voice and he immediately knew; something was very wrong. One look at her dirty clothes, teary bloodshot eyes and a bruise on her cheek left his brain speculating. Slowly, he approached her.

“Babygirl, talk to me. What happened to you?” She thought all of her tears were left in that humid alleyway, but it only took that pet name to start the faucet in her eyes. It’s been quite a while, since he addressed her as that.

“I missed the way you used to call me.” She gave him a teary smile. His face scrunched up in confusion. He didn’t realize it was affecting her so much.

“Well, I figured it would be inappropriate to call you those, since you started dating.” Her lips dropped from a weak smile to a frown. Bucky must have struck a sensitive nerve. He took her to her bedroom and sat her on the bed.

“Stay here,” he commanded. Even if she wanted to resist, her body was worn out and weak. Bucky started going through her drawers fishing out clean clothes for her to change into. Then, he handed them to her.

“Go and shower. I know you’re exhausted, but trust me, you’ll feel better.” Half asleep, she obeyed and staggered to the bathroom, closing the door in the process.

“I’ll be near, if you need something!” Bucky shouted through the door and tried to fight the urge to walk in on her naked and vulnerable. _This is not the time_ , he scolded himself. Deciding to make something useful instead, he went to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

After what seemed like eternity to him, Y/N finally came out of the bathroom, dressed in clothes _he_ picked. The control he possessed over that decision was exciting him. Looking over her frail appearance, he took the tea and motioned for her to follow him to the couch. Once seated, he offered her a blanket, which she accepted, wrapping herself up in the cozy material.

They sat there in silence for a while, neither of them sure, how to start. Bucky scanned her face. She felt his gaze on her, but was too ashamed to talk about what happened. Solely because, it was mostly her fault. If she didn’t lead Jason on and confronted her real feelings, she wouldn’t have been in this situation in the first place. She wiped the sensitive wet skin around her eyes, attempting to dry the tears.

“Did he hit you?” Bucky’s low voice was frighteningly calm, as he motioned to her red cheek. She shrugged her shoulders, feeling uncomfortable and exposed.

“I guess, yeah. It all happened so fast.” Her throat was dry, making her voice sound even more weak. She must have looked pathetic right now. Regardless, Bucky’s sympathetic look gave her some strength to tell him what happened. She noticed, he was trying to control his breathing and clenched his jaw during her monologue.

“That pathetic excuse of a man.” Bucky mumbled, clearly disgusted by Jason’s actions. His brows furrowed in an angry expression. He was going to find that motherfucker and show him, that absolutely no one can touch his girl. Ready to stand up and fulfil his promise, he was stopped by Y/N’s voice.

“I’m sorry, Buck.”

“Baby, you have nothing to apologize for.” He tried to reassure her, but his words fell on the deaf ears.

“No, it’s mostly my fault. I got myself into that situation because I wasn’t honest with Jason. The truth is, I already love someone else.” _This is getting interesting_ , Bucky thought as he sat back on the couch. Was there a third man? Who could it be? Bucky was sure she didn’t regularly meet with any other males beside him, Jason and male members of Avengers.

“It doesn’t matter, because he doesn’t feel the same. Anyway,” she took a deep breath and continued, “I led Jason on, using him as a way to bury my real feelings. Long story short, it backfired on me, because I wouldn’t sleep with him. I don’t know why though. Even if I never confessed my feelings to that person, it still felt like cheating. At first, Jason was understanding, but soon he got impatient and well, you know the rest.”

Bucky was envious of the man she loved. Her loyalty was just another great quality added to her personality. He wanted to be that man so badly. The gears in his head were turning almost painfully hard, trying to figure out the man’s identity.

“And also, I want to apologize for neglecting you, Buck. I’m sorry for all the times I couldn’t hang out with you or rushed out of conversations because of Jason. I want you to know, that I regret it and now I realize, he wasn’t worth it. I’m sorry.” She felt the need to say it. She wanted him to piece it together and realize he’s the one her heart longs for.

Afraid to say something, that would expose his true feelings, he only pulled her to his chest and held her tightly. Her body fit against him snugly as they cuddled on the couch. Stroking her hair, he whispered: “I know, baby. I’m sorry too.”

She squeezed his torso with her small arms and snuggled into the crook of his neck, inhaling his musky scent. It felt right to be in his arms. Bucky’s hands were stroking her soft skin, lulling her to sleep.

Bucky wanted to stay like this forever. They have never been this close to each other. Sure, they have hugged before, but not like this. She held on to him so tightly, Bucky thought he would explode with the amount of warmth swarming his chest. Her body was so soft and intoxicating. The smell of her shampoo was very familiar to him, because of all the times he snuck into the bathroom to watch her shower. Would she be turned on, like him, by the idea of him watching her? Or would she push him away with disgust plastered over her beautiful face? How would she react if he told her that he heard her every single time gasping and moaning when she played with herself? His super-soldier senses allowed him to hear her even through a closed door. She never noticed anything. It was amusing to him, how oblivious she was to his occasional stalking.

Noticing her grip weakened, he realized she fell asleep in his arms. He waited so long for this to happen and now that it did, he couldn’t get enough. He wanted to freeze time and never let anyone disturb her slumber.

He scooped her up and she unconsciously tangled her limbs around him like a koala. Letting the blanket fall back on the couch, she shivered and pressed herself into him more. Bucky took them to her bedroom. He wasn’t keen on leaving her grasp, but after what she had told him today, he didn’t want to overwhelm her. Sighing, he tucked her in bed. Pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he wished her goodnight and turned around to leave.

Y/N’s hand flew up to his wrist, waking her up immediately, afraid to be left alone _by him_.

“Please, Bucky, stay.” He froze in a place, thinking he was hallucinating. But her pleas were just as real as her hand tugging him back to her inviting embrace. He couldn’t refuse her, so he got in bed behind her. Draping an arm around her, he pulled her close to him, nuzzling his face into the back of her neck. She held onto his arm squeezing it with her arms towards her torso. He had to control himself as he felt her breasts press firmly against his forearm. He placed a chaste kiss on her neck and she hummed at the innocent ministration. Now content, they both fell asleep pressed tightly against each other, with their legs tangled.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though Bucky has been watching her sleep almost every night, this morning was special. He woke up quite a while ago and had been watching her ever since. She looked peaceful like this, exactly where she belonged – in his arms. Careful not to wake her, he caressed her angelic face.

He was so proud of himself for getting in her bed, even after all they’ve been through. And he would make sure, that he stayed in there. Hence the reason, he didn’t want her to wake up. He was afraid, that she would change her mind and they would go back to being just friends. He was aware, that nothing really happened between the two, but this sure wasn’t just a platonic cuddle, right? At least he hoped so.

He would finally make her his. He didn’t care about the third guy she has mentioned, he would make her fall in love with him, if necessary.

Y/N shifted in her sleep and Bucky growled, as her ass grinded against him for a second. Smiling, she woke up. Immediately, she turned around and snuggled into Bucky’s broad chest, until he thought there wasn’t any space between them anymore.

“I could get used to this,” Bucky said, his morning voice low and raspy.

“I know right? You’re so warm!” Y/N pointed out, her over enthusiastic tone of voice already shining through, making Bucky chuckle.

They spent a few minutes just basking in the morning sun, content in each other’s arms. Until Y/N started poking him, repeating that she’s hungry. With a sigh, he got out from under the warm covers and they headed to the kitchen. Some of the other Avengers were in the area as well. They were eating, conversing or just minding their own business.

Bucky started preparing their breakfast, even when Y/N opposed, saying she’s perfectly capable of making her own food. He had none of that as he told her to sit down and let him pamper her for a day. So, she did.

Pulling out her phone, she hopped on the kitchen counter near Bucky. Her eyes went wide at the amount of missed calls from Jason. He has been calling during the whole night. She must have had her phone set on silent mode.

Her phone rang again. It was none other, than Jason. She showed the screen to Bucky. His face turned into frown as he told her not to answer. She leaned in and touched his forearm, pressing a green button on screen.

“Jason?” She put him on a speaker and Bucky listened intently.

“Yes, it’s me! Y/N, please don’t hang up! I want to apologize to you. Let’s meet. I realize it’s crazy of me to ask you to do this, but just know that I am truly sorry and would like to talk to you. So, that’s why I want to invite you for a coffee or tea, doesn’t matter. We’re going to be in a public place, so you feel safer. Oh gosh, I feel like such an idiot. Meet me in our favourite café in an hour. I’ll be waiting.” And with that, he hung up.

She was so confused. This was not how she imagined the phone call would go. Not knowing what to do, she looked at Bucky, who was tightly gripping a knife, he cut vegetables with.

“Don’t even consider meeting him.” His voice dangerously low, as he ordered. Jaw clenched, brows furrowed, knuckles white – he looked intimidating.

“Why? I mean, he obviously wants to apologize.” She pleaded. Why was she defending him? She always believed in second chances, but Bucky couldn’t let her get hurt by Jason again.

“You’re joking, right? Almost had me.” Bucky chuckled, getting back to cutting the vegetables.

“No, I am quite serious actually. You can’t tell me what to do!” She raised her voice, pulling the attention of other Avengers onto them.

“Fine, but don’t come crying to me, when he tries to rape you again!” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He looked at her with wide eyes.

“Shit! I’m sorry, princess.” He tried to apologize, but she just stared at him in disbelief, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn’t believe he would say something like that to her.

Any hope she had for them getting together vanished. Just like that. There was no way in hell, he liked her back after what he just said.

“Don’t apologize. At least now I know, how you really feel. Don’t worry, I won’t be a burden anymore.” She retorted, her voice poisoned by the rush of hatred and disgust. Everyone in the room watched her storm out, then they focused their unwanted attention on Bucky.

“Real classy,” said Steve, as he walked up to him. Bucky just gave others in a room a cold stare and went back to cutting his vegetables. He fucked up.

Y/N got successfully to her room, without spilling any more tears. It was difficult to keep them in, but she decided, that no man is worth it. She had a hard time taking in what a jerk Bucky came out to be. She was head over heels for him and now, she felt nothing. Her heart was worn out. This was a final hit. She swore to herself to not fall for anyone ever again. Sure, she was being dramatic, but it hurt so badly. And to think, she wanted to finally confess to Bucky today! _Ridiculous_ , she thought.

If Bucky doesn’t want her, then she doesn’t want him. Simple as that. Stubborn as she was, she agreed to meet up with Jason. Not because she was interested to fix their relationship, but because she wanted to give him a chance to explain himself. Also, she wanted to piss off Bucky. She checked herself out in the mirror, the outfit she picked made her look hot. So what, that she was about to break up with a guy? It wouldn’t hurt to look good while doing so.

Making sure to avoid Bucky at all cost, she made her way through the Stark Tower and to the café. Jason was already waiting, as he said he would be. Right after noticing her, he motioned for her to come and sit in the opposite chair to him.

“Hi, thanks for coming, Y/N. You look great.” He gave her an awkward smile, as she greeted him back.

Jason knew how Y/N liked getting straight into the core of the problems, so he cut the small talk and began apologizing. He explained to her, that he was frustrated. When she gave him a puzzled look, he smiled bitterly.

“When you’re dating a pretty girl like yourself and she doesn’t want to sleep with you for such a long time, you start to get all kinds of insecure.”

“No, Jason, I assure you, there’s nothing wrong with you.” She said sincerely and squeezed his hand in hers.

“Well, I thought you weren’t interested in me anymore. One time, I even thought you were cheating on me with that Bucky guy.” He chuckled playfully. Y/N laughed.

“Oh no, not a chance me and him are getting together. But I have to be honest with you. When we met, I was in love with him. I think in a way, I still am. That night, when you came up to me, it was like a sign. So, I took my chances and here we are. But know, that you weren’t just a rebound. Because there actually wasn’t anything to forget, other than a stupid crush. Nothing ever happened between us, I swear. I’m sorry for hurting both of us.” She finished her monologue. Jason held both of her hands now.

“What a coincidence.” Jason said, as a confused expression plastered on Y/N’s face. “I was in that bar only because I broke up with my ex earlier that day. We both just wanted to forget and we found comfort in each other for a while. But I think it’s clear that we aren’t meant to be. Still, that doesn’t justify the way I treated you last time we saw each other. I am so sorry. I can’t stress this enough.” He squeezed her hands as a proof, that he meant every word.

They sat there, enjoyed their beverages and talked like old friends. Because that’s what they were from now on. Just someone, they used to know.

“Have a nice life, Jason.” She spoke in his ear, as they hugged goodbye.

“You too. Who knows, maybe someday, we’ll bump into each other.” He responded, giving her a kind smile. She gave him last kiss on a cheek and then they parted their ways.


	5. Chapter 5

After the fight, Bucky had his breakfast in silence. Steve tried to talk to him, only to fall on deaf ears. After a half an hour of Bucky not responding to his attempts to make a conversation, he gave up.

Bucky knew he had to act quickly or he would lose the chance to get together with Y/N. And just when things were going so well for them! But no, he had to fuck up monumentally. Although, he wasn’t losing hope, yet. He just had to eliminate competition.

Determined to succeed, he left the kitchen and made his way to Y/N’s room, only to find her already gone. She must have snuck out.

“Two can play this game, doll,” He muttered under his nose and followed her to the café.

He parked his car two streets away, in order not to get recognized. Putting a black baseball cap on his head, he blended with pedestrians. Seven minutes later, he found himself just across the street from the café, with the perfect view through the glass windows. That’s when he spotted Y/N. She was about to finish ordering. Good, he wasn’t too late.

As he was watching them, he tried to figure out, if and how should he intervene. He couldn’t just show up at their table. _Hey, uhm, so I have been stalking you for a while and I really don’t appreciate how close you are to my almost girlfriend -_ there was no way in hell he could come up to them, without compromising himself. He knew he had to stay calm and keep his distance.

However, the sight of Y/N holding hands with Jason had him fuming. In a way, he envied him. Jason had something, or _someone_ , he wanted. And from the looks of it, Bucky won’t get his hands on her in a near future, if he doesn’t do something about it. But now, the only thing he could possibly do, was to continue to watch them. Mostly, they were talking and laughing, whilst holding hands.

After what seemed like unnecessary number of laughs to Bucky, Y/N finally stood up, as well as Jason. Bucky clenched his jaw, when he saw them hug. Although, what really hurt him, was a subtle kiss, that Y/N planted on Jason’s cheek. After they pulled apart, Jason looked lovestruck and Y/N gave him a heart-warming smile, that Bucky adored. The fact that he wasn’t on the receiving end of it, stirred something in him. He couldn’t stand watching them anymore. He got to get away. Looking around him frantically, he felt a rush of what he thought was an anger and fled the scene.

He decided to finally make her his.

Y/N felt good after the talk with Jason. Their closure brought her much needed relief. She was ready to come home, take a bath and munch on some snacks. She totally deserved it. As soon as she got to the Stark Tower, she filled her promises to herself. Warmed up after the bath, dressed in comfortable clothes and armed with a controller, she camped on the couch and took out her frustration shooting hostile aliens in her favourite video game.

There was only one piece missing of her serenity. Bucky. She hadn’t seen him throughout the whole day and was getting progressively worried and tad bit sad. Making peace with the fact that they will only stay friends, she sighed and made way to her bed. She succeeded in distracting herself from the drama, but nonetheless, her thoughts started wandering Bucky’s way anyway. No matter what happened between them, she couldn’t stop thinking about him.

She changed into her pyjamas and got under covers. Laying on her back, she zoned out, whilst looking at the ceiling. _Ugh, why can’t I get over him_ , she huffed. Turning on her side, she fell asleep.

Bucky was miserable. He almost lost Y/N today, for good. He could always kidnap her and keep her with him, but he didn’t want to take such an unnecessary measure. If there was a chance to get her willingly, he would try. That didn’t mean, he wasn’t tempted to do so. As much as he wanted to give her space and time, he wasn’t cool with fucking around and not doing any progress in their relationship. They were stagnating during her whole fling with Jason and just when he thought, they took a step in a right direction, he made them take two back. He basically rushed her to Jason’s arms, again.

“Fuck,” he let out a frustrated sigh. He had to do something, _right now_.

And so here he was, standing over Y/N’s sleeping form. He learned, that she was a deep sleeper. For many nights, he tried to be as stealthy and quiet as possible, but as the time went on, he found out, that even his mumblings aren’t enough to wake her. So, he talked away the nights spent next to her. He told her about his day, then proceeded onto his dreams and plans for the future – many of them involving her. Oh, how he wished to tell her about those, while she was awake. He couldn’t help, but took her sleeping form in, admiring how her nose scrunched, when she dreamed. Sometimes he stole a cheeky kiss. Other times he tried his luck, touching himself right in front of her. Maybe he wanted to be caught in the act. He dared her to wake up. Although, she never did. But tonight, he was going to stay here long enough for her to wake.

Morning sun invaded her room, landing its rays on her face, stirring her from her slumber. Feeling refreshed, she moved to stretch her rested body, only to be restricted by handcuffs.

“What the hell?” she mumbled to herself, as she tugged on her wrists once more.

“You’re awake. Good.” A deep voice startled her. _Bucky_.

“What is this? Uncuff me, right now.” She wanted to sound confident, but her demand came out as a pathetic whimper once her eyes met Bucky’s dominant gaze. He was standing in front of her bed only in his underwear. Y/N zoned out, admiring his godly body and her mouth watered at the visible bulge. _He was big._

“I think we both know, what will happen.” A cocky grin plastered over his face.

“Yes, you’ll untie me and then I’ll kick your ass.” Y/N said, trying to resist the wetness pooling in her underwear.

“Feisty. I like that.” Bucky smirked as he climbed on her bed. “We’ll see how long you can keep that attitude on for.” And with that, he kissed her. Y/N was in pure shock. She had to remind herself to move her lips and not only gawk at her beautiful best friend, who was finally kissing her.

So, it wasn’t one-sided after all! Or this is another dream. A very cruel dream. But Bucky’s warm calloused hands exploring her body were, for sure, real. They pulled away to catch their breaths, staring each other right in the eyes.

“I’ve wanted to do this ever since I first saw you.” Bucky cooed. Y/N replied by pulling him for another heated kiss. Bucky then descended down to her swan-like neck, marking her for everyone to see, who she belonged to from now on. She moaned desperately, as Bucky started grinding his hips against hers, while simultaneously playing with her nipples.

“Bucky, please, I need you.” She looked at him, with her eyes hooded. Hearing her beg made something in him snap. He lost control, turning feral. Tearing right through her clothes, he moaned at the sight of her bare body.

“My pretty little girl.” His words made Y/N blush.

“Please…” She squirmed under him, impatient for his touch.

“Tell me, what do you want, doll?” He wanted to make their first time slow, to devour her, to make her go crazy by the time he would finally enter her. All that was forgotten after her reply.

“I need you inside me, Bucky,” she said, her voice timid, just above a whisper. Although it was all the consent Bucky needed for wrecking her tight aching hole.

Quickly, he slipped out of his boxers, making his cock sprung free. Y/N gasped at his size, worried look in her eyes as he reassured her, that he’ll go slow.

He reached between her legs, only to find her dripping and needy for his stuffing. He plunged his two metal fingers in, making her gasp at the sudden cold sensation. Coating them in her wetness, he scissored her, while watching her face expression intently.

“Stop teasing me and fuck me already!” She huffed, clearly frustrated with him, while he only laughed and withdrew his fingers. He smeared her juices on his throbbing cock, mixing them with precum, that was leaking from his angry red tip.

Not wasting any more time, he lined himself up with her entrance. They moaned in unison as he slowly split her in half. She cried out at the impossible stretch, but soon accommodated to his girthy length. His hand wandered to her clit as to ease her pain. Soon enough, he started rocking his hips back and forth.

She struggled against the restrains, wanting to touch Bucky. She would scratch his back, rake through his hair and pull on it, make him know, how good he was making her feel.

“Tell me, who this tight pussy belongs to.” Bucky’s growl went straight to Y/N’s core.

“You, o-only you,” she stuttered, as he hit that special spot with a pronounced thrust.

He sped up, whispering filthy things to her. She could only lie there and take it. Her brain was fogged and the only thing she could think of was her nearing orgasm.

“Fuck, I know you’re close. Can feel you squeezing my cock, you little slut.” Bucky exclaimed, making Y/N moan at his dirty talk. He thrusted even deeper, getting her closer and closer with each jerk of his hips.

“Cum all over my cock, babygirl. I know you want to.” He wasn’t wrong. Not long after, Y/N came with almost a pornographic moan, as he kept fucking her through her orgasm. Her pussy throbbed from overstimulation.

“I want you to cum in me, daddy.” She whispered. Bucky lost control after hearing the title he was given and fucked her harder into the mattress. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. The overstimulation. The pain. The pleasure. It was all too much.

Bucky’s thrusts became sloppy as he shot his seed deep into her, pulling another orgasm from her, as well. Her walls tightened, milking every drop of his potent elixir. He threw his head back, as he stilled inside of her, vein on his neck bulging out. A bead of sweat rolled down from his temple, onto his jaw and neck, making way towards his muscled torso and Y/N thought, he never looked hotter.

Still sheathed deep inside of her, his lips met hers in a breathless kiss. After he uncuffed her, they both laid next to each other, basking in the post-orgasmic bliss.

“Why? Not that I’m complaining,” asked Y/N. Bucky pulled her close.

“I needed to claim you for myself.” He flashed her a toothy grin.

“Well, mission successful,” replied Y/N as she cuddled into him.


End file.
